Take Your Time
by ManaketeSmoocher
Summary: [i don't even know what to call this tbh... it's just my pokemon OCs but as humans in a high school settingish] Sometimes you just have to talk about sex with your boyfriend. Because you're insecure. About your entire existence. But that's something else entirely. (I don't think this needs an M rating but if it does, let me know?)


_**Modern AU + high school thingy**_

 **Characters:**

 **Harvy - Male Dragonair**

 **Yule - (Male) Gallade**

 **Bifri - Female Dragonite**

 **Notes: Bifri is Harvy's mom, but I only really mentioned her name like one time oops.**

 **(They pretty much talk about sex for the entirety of the fic, just saying)**

* * *

Harvy wasn't very used to being the forward one in a relationship. Of the boyfriends he'd had, both were rather controlling (he wasn't very good at choosing partners). He remembered his first time being rough, and uncomfortable. He distinctly recalled not enjoying it, and after a few more times, his mother found out about the ordeal and helped him realize it wasn't a very good relationship. At all. Bless his mother, honestly. After breaking up with that guy, he found himself in another terrible relationship. He realized rather quickly that the other male had just been using him for his amazing blowjob skills, and had only asked him out as a joke. That's why it was rather odd for him to successfully begin to date a complete virgin.

Not that it was a bad thing that he was a virgin. It was just a little strange for him to date someone so nervous about their relationship. Yes, Yule could definitely be described as paranoid when it came to romance. He was rather awkward and, as he'd only come out to himself very recently, didn't really want to be open about his new relationship. Harvy didn't mind. It was a nice change from his previous experiences. He found a new hobby in teasing his boyfriend, both with his words and his hands (and mouth). Not super intimately, though.

The fact of the matter was simply that Yule was almost unbelievably sensitive to every touch Harvy left on his body. Once he kissed his ear, and the next thing he noticed was Yule's red face. A light touch to the small of his back (not even his bare back - it was through the fabric of his turtleneck shirt) caused him to make an odd sort of sound and arch away from him. It was a wonder he didn't faint the time Harvy slapped his rather nice behind. Yule was rather embarrassed by it. Harvy thought it was cute. The two of them tended not to do anything more than semi-passionate make out sessions. Semi, because Yule always tensed up when Harvy's hands wandered too far down from his shoulders.

They usually just cuddled a little bit. Not too much, though. And only when they were on their way to sleeping. Now that Harvy thought about it, he was beginning to realize their relationship really wasn't that intimate, and he really hoped Yule would break out of his comfort zone soon. Hopefully very soon, perhaps as soon as that night. Yule was spending the night at his place, after all. Breaking out of his thoughts, he heard a knock on his bedroom door. His mother opened it, stepping aside to reveal Yule standing there, blushing just a tad. He tried his best not to scurry into the room, and Bifri laughed. Harvy had to wonder what in the world his mother had been teasing his boyfriend about.

"Anything you two need?" She asked her son. Harvy hummed, thinking for a moment.

"Maybe condoms." He joked, though he didn't miss how Yule tensed up, face going bright red. "Not that I think we'll be doing anything. Just in case, you know?" Harvy smiled at his mother as he nudged Yule playfully.

"Better safe than sorry." She smiled back before leaving. It took Yule a moment to find his voice.

"Y-you just asked your dad to buy you condoms."

"Mom. My dad is dead." Harvy didn't really talk about his parents very often. Plus, Yule had never been over before.

"That's your-" Yule covered his mouth. "Shit, I'm sorry." He groaned rolling over to bury his face in the pillows. "I'm really bad at gender stuff." Harvy shook his head, running his fingers through Yule's hair.

"It's not like I told you or anything." Yule mumbled something. "Babe, it's fine." He fell quiet upon being called babe. Harvy laughed.

"Sh-shut up…" Yule always blushed at pet names, and Harvy wished he could see his face.

They were quiet for a while before Harvy opened up his computer. Unfortunately for him, he'd forgotten to close the last tab he'd had open, and a moan floated through the room. He muttered an 'oops' before pausing the video and hiding the tab. A glance at Yule showed that he'd removed his (blushing) face from the pillows to look over at Harvy's screen. There was another stretch of silence.

"... Was that porn?" Harvy laughed nervously. "You were watching gay porn." He scratched his head.

"I mean, I don't usually." Yule wasn't very readable at the moment, and Harvy couldn't tell if this was a negative reaction. "Usually I can just jerk off thinking about you. Last night was tough for some reason."

"You…" Harvy notice that Yule's face had somehow manage to become more red. "You masturbate to me?"

"What, do you not do the same? I'm hurt, Yule." Yule covered a cheek with his hand as he looked away.

"I-I've never touched myself..." He glanced at Harvy's computer. "Or watched porn."

"I probably should've figured." Harvy scooted over closer to him. "Wanna watch?"

"Watch what?" He glanced between the laptop and Harvy. Harvy shrugged.

"Well, I guess I was talking about the porn, but if you wanna watch me masturbate that's cool too." Yule leaned away from him.

"I'm not watching you masturbate." Harvy raised a brow.

"Are we watching the porn, though? Or cartoons." He gasped. "Cartoon porn? That's always fun to make fun of."

"Why…" Before Harvy could answer him, something slid under the door.

"Oh, the condoms. Thanks, mom!" He called out, laughing as he picked them up and tossed them onto his bedside table.

"I think I just wanna watch a movie." Yule muttered, pretending to ignore what just happened.

"A porn movie?"

"Harvy!"

He laughed rather loudly before searching for a movie on his computer. The two of them nestled up to each other, Yule's arm around him. Harvy felt rather warm and satisfied with the position. After watching things online for about four hours, Harvy noticed Yule was starting to fall asleep. He made his boyfriend move so they could cuddle properly for once, and Harvy found himself being the big spoon despite there being a noticeable height difference. Yule was silent, and Harvy buried his face into his back. Harvy found himself unable to sleep, despite Yule clearly being halfway to dreamland. His hand absentmindedly traced patterns through Yule's shirt, onto his chest.

"... Harvy?" Harvy hummed, slightly surprised that Yule was still awake. "Am I not good enough for you?"

"What? No." He frowned. "Why would you think that?"

"We've never… _done_ anything." Harvy casually slipped his hand up Yule's shirt. Yule shivered as icy fingers traced his abs.

"Hey, we don't have to have sex until you're ready." Harvy assured him. Yule wasn't satisfied.

"You were watching porn." Harvy didn't say anything. "I just- your exes-"

"Don't compare yourself to my exes. They were really bad." He willed his hand not to ball up into a fist. "I just went with the first guy because I was desperate for a relationship, but he practically raped me. The second guy I liked a decent amount, but he only asked me out as a joke. He had a girlfriend the entire time."

"Sorry." Yule's hand joined Harvy's under the shirt, holding it both for comfort and as an attempt to thaw it out.

"It's fine. I never talk about it." He kissed Yule's neck, causing him to shiver. "I'd rather be with someone who cares about me but isn't ready than someone who just wants my ass."

Yule mumbled something, but Harvy didn't catch it. When asked to repeat himself, he shook his head. Harvy sighed, squeezing Yule's hand and burying his face in his back. They were quiet, and Harvy wished he knew what to say. Their relationship was a little awkward, really. He supposed it was because he was a tad too suggestive for his nervous boyfriend. Maybe he should tone it down.

"You're sure it's fine?"

"Yes. Take your time, babe."

Harvy untangled his fingers from his boyfriend's before sitting up. Yule turned to lay on his back and look over at him. His face no longer had any hint of a blush, and Harvy was stricken with how pale he was. He smiled, reaching down to cup his cheek. The kiss was soft and sweet, with no ulterior motives. Harvy settled down with his head on Yule's chest afterwards, and this time the silence wasn't so awkward.

* * *

 _ **Word Count: 1,419**_

 **Bifri's a cool mom, yeah? Anyways, if you didn't catch it she's a trans woman, so that means she identifies as female and is a lady even tho she may not pass as a cis lady, but that's okay because she's happy the way she is and trans women don't need to look like cis women to be valid.**

 **Anyways. Feel free to talk to me about OCs or just pokemon in general, I'm like super friendly (at least I like to think so...) just like don't... don't tell me that my pokemon ships are really weird when you take their species into context and also look at egg groups... I know... it doesn't make sense for a dragon worm to date a humanoid thing... i know...**


End file.
